


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Writing, I Don't Even Know, I GIVE NO PERMISSION FOR THIS TO BE POSTED ANYWHERE ELSE, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character(s), My First Fanfic, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Prompt Fic, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Writing prompt: nursery rhymes that led to a dark story.
Relationships: The boy and the cat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something to mention is that the first 3 chapters were writing at 11pm while I was on the verge of falling asleep so it'll get progresfully worse or bad grammar.  
(The writing was always bad and so it the format).

"Ring around the rosey pocket full of posies, ashes ashes, they all fall down." 

The music stopped playing and a toddler is seen walking toward the dresser it was sitting on and reaching up to try and grab the box before giving up and heading toward the couch. "Mommy?" the boy said, shaking his mother the slightest "mommy can you turn the box back on?" He looking closely at his mother face and pressed his against hers. 

"Your face is cold mommy, dont worry-" he pulled a blanket over her, "I'll keep you warm and tuck you in until you wake up! Ok mommy?"   
Silence was the only answer he heard as he skipped away, humming the same tune as he marked down the number of days. "Mommy must be tired for her to sleep 5 days" he thought, "kinda like how daddy slept forever" he wrinkled his nose at the cat in the room he entered 

"I think, mommy said he was going to sleep forever before she fell asleep anyways." He grabbed the cat and rubbed its head against his as a tear ran down his face. "At least I have you for now." He said as he peeked outside the boarded up window to watch multiple people stumbling around in rags for clothes, mumbling as the world kept being on fire, and time moved on.


	2. London Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to add that the app "Fanfic pocket library" is stealing fics which is the only reason I remembered to update this because my work and anyone else who does lock their fics works are up there and I feel violated by that

London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is-" the singing cut off as the child stepped on a rotted plank of wood on the small bridge set over a small stream.

Sticking his tounge out at it he lifted his foot up and looked at his wet sock "Grossss, I dont know how those other people can stand being wet all the time." He pulled his backpack off to look at the stuffed cat sitting half way out. "Think of all the wet socks Mr.Olive!" He exclaimed, looking at the cat, which had no reaction expect for the grin set on his face, stitched in forever. Letting his eyes glaze over he could faintly remember small hands stitching together a cat and and the feeling of a real cat rubbing against his hands as black fur passed through his fingers, blinking back tears, he headed on, humming another tune, ignoring the tremble in his voice as he did. 

When the sun set and the child set with it, he found a small cave to rest in and sat in it, quietly regarding the area for safety and dry wood for a fire. After he had set up the fire and opened a sealed container of food that was prepared, he ate the meal inside, staring at the fire with dead eyes and not even tasting the meal he ate. After he finished he sat the dish aside and grabbed a sleeping bag, pillow and the stuffed cat. Laying down he looked up at the blank top of the cave as he tried to sleep.


	3. Little star

Listening to the quiet of the woods and the sound of the fire word the boy started quietly singing, "twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are-" a sudden popping noise startled the boy and he stopped singing for a few seconds.

"u-up above a w-world so-so high..." he moved farther down into his bag, "like a diamond in the sky-" he whispered, jumping as a dozen more pops followed the others, closer than before. "Twinkle.." he breathed heavily and continued "twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are....".

The fires flame went out and after a few seconds the boy felt the cold of the outside weather and shivered, bothered that he cant continue the fire until the threat is gone. 

Staring at the darkness around him he felt his throat conscrit as he heard footsteps heading in the direction he was laying, and he laid there pretending to be asleep so the person coming along would decide that hes was tasty enough to eat, like daddy.   
Hearing steps closing in at the entrance he pretended to be asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really wrote this fic for anythi ng but sharing but if anyone reads this mess, it was written at 11pm on the verge of sleep, so should I rewrite this?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that vague to me but it might be to you so you can ask in the comments,and kudos!


End file.
